The present invention relates to optical fiber technology and, more particularly, to optical isolators useful in blocking reflections of optical signals generated by a laser through an optical fiber,
In present day optical fiber technology, semiconductor lasers are typically used w generate and relay light signals on optical fibers. These lasers are particularly susceptible to light signal reflections, which cause a laser to become unstable and noisy. Optical isolators are used to block these reflected signals from reaching the laser. Ideally, these optical isolators transmit all of the light signals in the forward direction and block all of the signals in the reverse direction.
Of course, optical isolators do not attain ideal performance levels and improvements are constantly sought for. Furthermore, optical fiber technology have an inherent large bandwidth which has encouraged the spread of optical fiber networks. However, one factor which has slowed the use of optical fiber technology has been costs, including those for optical isolators. With an optical isolator generally required for each laser generating signals on an optical fiber, it is highly desirable that the cost of the optical isolators be lowered as much as possible.
The present invention solves or substantially mitigates these problem by offering an optical isolator having higher performance with lower costs.